This invention relates to wood flooring systems for use on sub floors.
Wood flooring systems have been placed on sub floors for many years. This flooring system generally comprises floor boards which are nailed or glued to the sub floors. The disadvantage of having a floor system consisting only of wood is that a great deal of noise is generated when one walks across it wearing shoes.
The present invention aims to minimize the disadvantages of using wood alone as a flooring material.